


Easy, now.

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Breathe,” It was a simple command really, and Harry couldn’t quite understand why it took so much effort to do just that, strangled moans falling from his lips.</p>
<p>“Easy, now… just breathe…” Louis stroked Harry’s chest and pressed down in a slow rhythm, almost pushing calmer gasps of air out of the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, now.

“ _Lou please,_ ” Harry’s voice quivered and he could taste his own sweat when he licked his tongue out and bit down on his lip.  
Louis’ head snapped up from where it was buried between the younger boy’s legs, he replaced his mouth with his hand, moving in long slow, deliberate strokes as he lazily let his gaze fall on Harry’s face.  
“I thought I told you to not speak.” He raised one eyebrow slightly and whilst making sure he kept eye-contact he licked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them, watching Harry’s eyes glaze over at the thought of what he was going to do and his hips grinding slightly up towards him. 

“Hey!” Louis’ hand smacked down hard on Harry’s thigh. “I _know_ I told you not to move.”

The whimper that fell from Harry’s lips was much louder than he wanted it to be, Louis had played this game with him for what felt like forever now, he could feel his whole body pulsating, wanting the other boy’s hand to move faster, to not keep stopping but instead he watched him suck his fingers in to his mouth again and he had to focus so hard on not moving, his thigh still burning.  
The absence of Louis’ hand around him when he’d stopped the stroking made this long whiny noise bubble up from his throat, his hands above his head grab to his own hair and pulling, just needing something.  
Louis used the hand he’d been stroking Harry with to spread his legs, not too much, just enough for him to press his wet finger against Harry, not quite letting it push in, just pressing as he watched the younger boy bite harder in to his lip, saw the strain in his neck as he tried to not push against him. When Louis was sure that his boy would stay still he pushed his finger in, not moving for a couple of seconds, feeling Harry clench around him but as he was going to reprimand him for it the focus on the younger boy’s face and the twitch in his muscles showed him that it wasn’t done on purpose, his body was simply reacting on its own. He pumped his finger in and let it slide out a couple of times before adding a second digit.  
Harry’s head flung to the side, biting down on his own skin to keep from moving, keep from grinding and keep from just coming right then.  
“Oi!” Louis scooted up along the side of Harry, fingers still buried deep but let his other hand grab his jaw and turn his face up towards him, the hold a little tighter than what it would have to be.  
“I’m the only one who gets to leave marks on you! Keep your head still!” He let go of his jaw but couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and pressing his lips against Harry’s, tasting sweat, letting them linger a little longer but pulled away before the kiss got too deep and intense, leaned his forehead against his boy’s, not even minding the dampness of it and whispered a quiet:  
“ _I love you._ ” before sitting back up, the stern look working its way onto his face once again as he watched the small smile play over Harry’s lips before yet another whimper escaped him.  
Louis scooted down the floor a little, now on a mission, angling his fingers and intently watching Harry’s face, looking for that one spot that he knew would make him come undone in seconds.  
When he found it and pressed his fingers rhythmically up against it the long low moan and Harry’s eyes rolling back had his cock twitch in his boxers.  
He still kept the pressure light, making sure to not push him over the edge, he wanted him begging, he loved the look on his face and the way his breath caught in his throat.  
Harry was focusing on forcing air down his lungs, his fingertips and toes tingling and Louis’ two fingers deep inside him once again pressed up right there, making him almost choke, breathing far too rapidly.  
Louis slowed his movement a little more, still making sure to press up a little harder every time he heard Harry gasp for air and leaned down to blow out a cold breath against Harry’s throbbing length.  
“Lou don’t,” His voice was so strained but it only made Louis want to hear him moan louder and he let his tongue slip out, licked all the way from the base to the head, first once, slowly, then again.  
He used his free hand to grab around Harry’s cock, lifting it up so that he could fit his mouth around, not really sucking, just taking it in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around.  
“I can’t, I can’t…” The words were falling out of Harry’s mouth like a chanting, the tingling in his toes was spreading up his legs now, Louis’ fingers still hitting that spot that made his eyes roll back in his head and now the feeling of his wet, warm mouth around him was too much, there was no way he could hold back and he could feel his balls tighten, leg twitching and just then Louis pulled away, fingers still in him but not moving, the hand that had been squeezed around him was now on his chest.  
“Breathe,” It was a simple command really, and Harry couldn’t quite understand why it took so much effort to do just that, strangled moans falling from his lips.  
“Easy, now… just breathe…” Louis stroked Harry’s chest and pressed down in a slow rhythm, almost pushing calmer gasps of air out of the boy.  
“You ok?” Harry nodded, close to having forced the tingling out of his body and pulled a warm hand through his damp hair, sweat everywhere and he took another big breath of air, happy to have a little of his control back. Louis must’ve sensed it though, because he started to move his fingers again, pushing into the same spot as before, faster this time, willing Harry to get up to that high much quicker. He leaned down and sucked him into his mouth, harder now, feeling the twitch and hearing Harry’s whimpers after what seemed like no time at all.  
He felt the familiar tingle and slight vibration rush through Harry’s body and cock and pulled away once more, this time pulling his fingers out which caused a loud tortured moan to fall from the younger boy’s lips and his hips to grind up, trying to find friction.  
Louis immediately pushed them down again and lowered his mouth to Harry’s chest, sucking in a bit of skin between his teeth and biting tenderly.  
“Mine,” he whispered against him, moved on to the other side and did the same thing there and then up to Harry’s neck. He gripped hold of the boy’s damp hair and pulled his head to the side only to bite down right under his ear.  
Harry’s breathing was calmer again, although each time Louis’ lips connected with his skin he cried out both with pleasure and pain.  
Louis sucked yet another mark on Harry’s collarbone and then reached out to grab the lube that was next to Harry’s head. He had kept it there because he wanted Harry to see it, to know what was going to happen.  
“Spread your legs.” Harry looked up at Louis with a pained expression.  
“Lou, I can’t do it for much longer… I can’t hold back… I can’t.” Louis couldn’t help the small smile that played over his lips, he had him right where he wanted him, this was his favorite Harry, the begging, grinding one with curls stuck to his forehead and eyes almost filling with tears because he was throbbing so hard due to something Louis had done. He loved that he could push him to this point.  
Louis leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against his lips and then scooted down his body, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and without warming it up circling Harry’s hole, pushing one, then two fingers in and then pulling them out to add some more lube, wanting to be able to move without any restraint.  
He reached up to grab one of Harry’s hands with his own and pressed some lube into the confused boy’s palm and then nodded down towards him.  
“Touch yourself, but I want you to use the same pace as me.” He let his fingers slowly slide out of Harry and then back in again as he watched the boy grip his lubed up hand around himself, moaning loudly as he began stroking.  
Louis slapped his hand lightly and stilled it.  
“Can you feel me moving? No. If I don’t move, you don’t move. Understood?” He caught Harry’s eyes with his and watched him drag in a deep breath and then nod.  
“And I want your eyes open, look at me.” Harry forced himself to focus on Louis’ face and as he could feel the two fingers slide into him again he squeezed his cock with his hand, and concentrated on keeping the same speed as Louis, painfully slow, his body starting to pulsate again as Louis fingers pushed up right where he knew it would destroy him.  
Louis pushed his fingers a little deeper as he simultaneously got up on his knees to slide his own boxers down, freeing himself from the only piece of fabric left on his body, his own erection hard and pulsating, he knew he wouldn’t last long, seeing Harry like this was like a beautiful torture.  
He grabbed the lube and squeezed some out on himself, catching it with his hand and stroking slowly up his length.  
“Right, I want your hand still on you, same rules apply, baby. Only move when I do.”  
He looked down at the squirming boy that was his beautiful mess as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tip. Harry had managed to stop stroking himself as well, waiting for Louis’ next move, focusing so hard on not pushing up against him, wanting the fullness of him.  
Louis slowly pushed in, he felt Harry’s muscles tense and relax around him and pulled out again, a loud long groan falling from Harry’s lips and he saw his hand twitch around his cock.  
He held still for a second before pushing in again, slow, same feeling again, muscles tensing and relaxing and had to use all his self-control to pull away, almost coming just from the look of tortured pleasure on Harry’s face.  
“Lou please!”  
Louis looked down between then, to Harry’s already leaking cock, pre-cum making it glisten and pushed against him again, tensing and relaxing.  
“Please, please, please don’t pull out.” Harry’s eyes were watery and his breathing erratic again.  
“ _I need you Lou, don’t. I can’t_.”  
Louis leaned all his weight on his left arm and let his other hand wander up to Harry’s face, pressing two fingers into his mouth as he once again pulled out, Harry’s lips tighten and quivering around his fingers, his own cock twitching and aching, sweat forming on his forehead.  
He could feel the vibration of Harry’s moan through his fingertips as he once more pushed in, muscles tensing, relaxing, staying put this time, Harry squirming under him, sucking hard on his fingers, eyes rolled back.  
Louis moved his hand away from Harry’s mouth and used it to brace his weight as he slowly started to pump in and out, angling his body and focusing on Harry’s face, wanting to find that one spot again.  
When he found it the moan that fell from Harry’s swollen lips almost pushed him over the edge and he tilted his head down so that he could watch himself slide in and out as Harry’s hand worked in rhythm with him, his cock red and swollen, mostly covered by his long fingers wrapped around it.  
“Stop touching.” Louis’ own voice was strained now and he had to try hard to not pick up the speed, he wanted to see Harry, didn’t want anything to cover the beauty of him.  
“Hand above your head.” When Harry didn’t immediately stop Louis raised his voice slightly, adding sternness to it.  
“Now!” Harry twitched and let go of himself, forcing his hand to return to above his head.  
“Good boy… there you go…” Louis mumbled against his ear and the strain in Harry’s voice when he spoke sent sparks down his body.  
“Lou, I can’t hold back. I can’t… I’m gonna…” Harry’s body twitched again and Louis returned his gaze to in between them, picking up his speed just slightly, biting down on his lip and grabbing a hold of Harry’s hair, pulling his head back and catching his eyes.  
“I want you to look at me.” He depend his thrusts, his own breathing out of control now, watching Harry try to focus and when their eyes finally met he smiled through sweat and moans.  
“Don’t you let go, I’m not done with you yet. You still with me?” It took Harry a moment to gather himself enough to even nod, his eye-sight starting to go blurry, forcing the fire in his blood to cool as Louis pushed against that sweet spot deep inside of him again and again. He sucked in a deep breath that quickly came out as a loud moan when Louis’ lips connected with his, tongue dominating him and teeth softly biting the corner of his mouth just to quickly soothe it with a kiss.  
Louis watched as Harry squeezed his eyes together and bit down on his lip, his eyes landed on his hands above his head, tight fists with white knuckles, realizing how much Harry was struggling to hold on he leant down close to his ear.  
“You can let go now, come for me, baby.”  
He picked up his speed just a little, hand leaving Harry’s hair to reach in between them and work his fingers slowly around Harry’s length, eyes locked as he watched how the younger boy struggled to pull in a breath and then his whole body convulsed up against Louis’, staggered breaths and moans and Louis struggled to hold him down as he felt some of Harry’s come trickle down his hand and the rest hitting his chest. He felt his own cock twitch and buried his face in Harry’s neck, still pumping his hand on the sensitive boy that was squirming underneath him, picking up the speed a bit more. The sounds coming from Harry was almost sending him over, so loud and so deep.  
Harry was struggling to breath, his whole body twitching and his cock aching and over-sensitive, trying to gather himself as Louis bit down on his neck, moaning into his skin and he felt the warmth of his release deep inside him.  
Louis stilled his movement and slowly pulled out, rolled off Harry and collapsed on the floor next to him, catching his breath fairly quickly he reached out for the water bottle that was still stood on the living room table.  
The liquid felt cool and good sliding down his throat and he placed it on the floor next to him, looking over to Harry’s still twitching body, he smiled a little and bent down to place a small kiss on the boy’s lips, pulled a blanket off the sofa and covered them both up.


End file.
